Clarion & Milori (one shots)
by VL24
Summary: A series of one shots of our favourite fairy couple.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

With her hand still wrapped in his, she watched warm and cold fairies mixing for the first time in hundreds of years; their joy and laughter was intoxicating and she felt her now constant smile widen. She looked up at Milori, blushing at his close scrutiny.

Their gaze was broken as Tinkerbell and Periwinkle landed in front of them and explained excitedly their idea for allowing warm fairies to cross the border into winter. Clarion and Milori listened closely and agreed that the sisters could test their theory, but Clarion also insisted Tinkerbell and her fellow tinkers provide warm clothes should the experiment prove a success.

All too soon the warm and winter fairies were forced to part; the winter fairies returning to their season and the warm fairies to their duty of checking the other seasons of Pixie Hollow that may have been damaged during the freeze. 'May we talk in private?' Milori asked Clarion.

'Will you be okay?'  
'I can survive a little longer.' he promised with a smile. Clarion softly smiled before picking up Milori's feather cape and passing it back to him. He flung the cape back around his shoulders; signalling for his owl to wait, before he followed Clarion into a peaceful room within the Pixie Dust tree.

Once finally alone in the cool darkness of the tree, Milori took Clarion's hands in his own, his chocolate brown eyes drinking her in. She glowed in the darkness like a bright night light, her big blue eyes sparkling and a light smile playing her beautiful red lips. 'Milori...' She breathed his name, her tongue caressing every syllable as tenderly as if they had never parted and transporting him back to their earlier years when he had held her closely whilst they flew above the clouds talking and laughing.

His fingers swept lovingly across her cheek and he watched her eyes flutter to a close at his touch. 'Oh my love, I've missed you.' he said. Clarion's eyes opened and her heart raced as she gazed into his beautiful eyes. 'I have missed you Milori...so much.' she said as tears swam in her eyes.  
'Promise me something.' he said.  
'Anything.'  
'We'll never lose each other again.' He fixed her with his hard gaze and watched as tears suddenly spilled from her eyes, clinging briefly to her lashes, sparkling like the smallest of dew drops before cascading down her cheeks as she finally succumbed to her sorrow. 'I am so sorry.' she said.  
'I understand. How could you enforce a rule and protect your fairies if you yourself were to break it?' he wisely stated. 'Not that...I'm sorry that I caused you to lose your flight.' she said. Milori swept away her tears and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close to him and kissing her head. 'Do not let it trouble you any longer. I would sacrifice my other wing for just one more sunset with you.'  
Clarion pulled back and looked at him seeing only love and admiration looking back at her. For so long she had blamed herself for what had happened, but he showed no sign of having ever resented her or their love. 'I love you, Milori.' she said in barely more than a whisper.  
'I love you too, my Queen.' Clarion enjoyed the touch of his lips lightly upon her forehead reminding her of the softest touch of a butterfly's wings as she brushed her fingers lightly through his hair. She knew when he called her "Queen" that it was not out of any necessary respect to her as his leader, but because he held her as royalty in his heart. Whether she were the Queen or a regular fairy, she would always be _his_ Queen. She felt Milori's hands upon her waist and looked up into his eyes; so close to her own that their noses touched. With one hand still raking through his hair and the other pressed hard against his chest, her eyes closed and she felt his lips press against hers. With no audience she soon felt her inhibitions leave her and hundreds of years of separation and smothered love and longing united them in a passionate embrace. Milori pulled Clarion more tightly against him as he kissed her deeply, their hands starting to roam freely as they re-memorised each other once more.

As they pulled away from each other, their lips swollen and flushed from their reunited touch, they noticed their wings fluttering excitedly. 'Clarion my love, I must leave you now, but meet me at the border tomorrow. I will wait there until you return to my embrace.' he said. Clarion kissed him once more. 'Tomorrow my Lord.' she said, smiling and glowing with promise.  
'Now you must rest. It has been a long and tiring day and I believe we have more to come repairing damage caused by this freeze.'  
'I believe this freeze saved more of Pixie Hollow than it killed.' Clarion stated, her fingers once more entwined with his and reluctant to let them go again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Clarion was awake before first light and soon sat at her dressing table pulling her brush through her long brown hair. She had barely slept the night before from excitement at having her love back and desperation to be back in his arms. As she twisted her hair into its usual bun she thought back to the previous day and how she had felt when she had first spotted Milori riding on the back of his owl towards her, he and his fairies ready to save Pixie Hollow. Her heart had beat so fast at seeing him flying to her rescue and as he had moved close to her for the first time in hundreds of years, telling her he didn't know whether everything would be okay or not, she had known her love for him was as true and strong as it had always been. He had seemed uncertain when he first took her hand as they watched Periwinkle heal her sister, but his relief had been so absolute as she had finally placed her lips against his; they would finally be together, as they should be.

She slipped on her dress and her tiara as she heard a knock on the door, but once she opened it to look outside, it was deserted except for a white box with a golden ribbon wrapped around it.

Back inside her room, she looked at the card attached to the box upon which was written a short message; "Queen Clarion, I made this for you. Wear it to the border; Lord Milori is waiting for you. Love Tinkerbell x"

Upon opening the box, Clarion saw a long golden fur lined coat and boots. She noticed the coat was made in such a way that she could fly with it on. Excitement seared through her as she pulled the warm coat over her sparkling gown.

Lord Milori was already at the border, pacing back and forth along the log where the seasons touched. It felt like forever waiting for her; after all, it had been forever since they had been together. He was inexplicably nervous. Would this work? Would she and the rest of the warm fairies really be able to cross the border? Would he finally be able to spend time openly loving his Queen? As he turned to face the warm seasons for what felt like the hundredth time, he saw her flying towards him, her beautiful wings sparkling in the sunshine. He felt his heart fill with love at the sight of her and as she landed, he rushed towards her and pulled her into his embrace. 'It felt like an eternity waiting for the dawn.' Milori said as he pulled back. His Queen rewarded his sweetness with a kiss, but she soon heard a soft giggle and looked behind Milori to see Periwinkle and Tinkerbell waiting. She had been so excited to see Milori again that she hadn't even noticed the sisters, but although blushing slightly she wasn't angry at them; without the persistence and courage of these fairies, she would still be heartbroken, hiding behind the faҫade of joy she had adopted since Milori had broken his wing.

Milori pulled Clarion's coat tightly around her and offered her his hand, leading her across the log into the biting cold of winter as the sisters approached them. 'You're sure this will work?' Milori asked them, worried for his love; her loss of flight would have far more dire consequences. 'We tested several times.' Tinkerbell said confidently.  
'My Queen...' Milori said and Clarion moved forwards, further into winter as he moved behind her. It took several attempts for him to completely frost her wings as they kept fluttering with excitement and anticipation at his light touch, whilst Tinkerbell and Periwinkle attempted to stifle their giggles - they were not giggling out of disrespect, but rather happiness that they had reunited their two leaders.

Milori finally stepped back as he finished frosting her wings and he moved back around her, taking her hands in his. 'How do they feel?' he asked. Clarion fluttered her wings a few times and looked up at him with the brightest, widest smile. 'They feel great.' she said. Milori let out a breath he had not been aware he was holding. 'Thank you.' Clarion said to the sisters with every sincerity. For the first time ever, Tinkerbell ran forwards and flung her arms around her Queen before stepping back, looking a little flustered. 'I'm sorry.' she said.  
'You have no reason to apologise.' Queen Clarion said, kindly. 'I suggest we set up a frosting team upon the log.' she said.  
'We'll take care of it your Majesty.' Periwinkle said.  
'Come, my love.' Milori said, taking Clarion's gloved hand.  
'I should really stay and watch over the fairies.'  
'No. My fairies can handle it. We will watch over them from the skies.' he said lovingly and pulled her further into the woods and out of view of the sisters.

Once clear out of sight, Milori broke into a run, Clarion laughing as she ran with him towards a small clearing by a frozen pond where a large snowy owl waited, a jewelled reign around his neck and a noble look about him that Clarion could not help but admire. 'Fly with me?' Milori asked. Clarion smiled happily; she would fly to the moon with him. Milori climbed behind his owl's head and offered Clarion his hand, which she took, allowing him to pull her up to sit behind him. Clarion wrapped her arms around Milori's waist and they took off, soaring high above the ground and circling the beautiful snowy mountain.

The couple soared through the clouds, over snow covered trees and glaciers, around hills and mountains. Everything in this winter wonderland was beautiful and Clarion was so happy at being able to fly with Milori again; she held him tightly, her cheek resting against his shoulder and a relieved breath escaping her lips. She felt so happy for the first time in forever and she felt at last that she could relax; she finally had her love and life back, and she was looking forward to what the future may hold for her and Milori.

Milori steered his trusted owl around the mountain and over a frosted waterfall; Clarion could see her warm and winter fairies playing together on the ice as they took another turn before coming in to land. Milori climbed down from his owl, feeding him quickly before lifting Clarion down. They saw Tinkerbell above them, leading a line of owls carrying baskets, which opened to drop snowflakes and periwinkles over them. The flowers and snowflakes fluttered down upon them and Milori looked lovingly into Clarion's eyes, holding her hand in his against his chest. This was what he wanted for the rest of his life; this amazing, beautiful woman in his arms.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

As darkness descended upon the happily reunited fairies; the warm fairies crossed back over the border to their seasons and the winter fairies retreated to their homes. Milori flew Clarion to the border and landed by the crossing log. He jumped down and lifted her from his owl and they held each other as they watched the warm fairies walk across the log and disappear into the autumn woods. 'My lady, let me escort you home.' Milori said as the last of the warm fairies disappeared from sight. 'Milori, it's too dangerous.' Clarion said.  
'I can cope.'  
'Please Milori, I couldn't bear it if something happened to you.'  
'At least let me escort you across the log.' he said and Clarion nodded, linking her arm through his as they walked across the log together.

Once safely on the other side of the stream, Clarion turned to Milori and they held hands as they gazed into each other's eyes. 'I cannot bear to be apart from you.' she said.  
'I know, but it is too cold for you here at night, even with your wings frosted.' Milori said, sadly. He too wanted to spend every moment with Clarion, and more than ever he wanted to sleep with her safely in his arms. 'We will find a way to share our lives more fully, but for now let's just be happy we can share more than before and are once again able to hold each other and love each other.' he said. 'Thank the stars for Tinkerbell and Periwinkle.' Clarion said.  
'Your Tinkerbell seems to be an extraordinary fairy.'  
'She is. She is truly unique.'  
'As is her queen.' Milori said, cupping her cheek. Clarion held his hand against her and turned to kiss his palm. 'I love you Milori.' she said, looking up at him with her sapphire eyes.  
'And I you.' he responded and kissed her. 'Until tomorrow my love.' he said. With one final kiss, they parted and Milori watched Clarion's sparkling form fly into the night and out of sight. He returned to his owl and was soon soaring high above the woods towards his own home.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Milori waited at the mouth of winter dressed smartly in a suit of teal, his feather cape adorning him and Dewie standing in front of him whilst other winter fairies surrounded them. As they heard trumpets, they turned to see the warm fairies gathering across the other side of the log before a procession of fairies with horns came into sight, followed by flittering golden butterflies and then a pure gold carriage.

As the golden carriage stopped, the fairies with their horns fanned out from its door into a v shape path towards the log. The door of the carriage opened and out she stepped; his beautiful Clarion, adorned in the purest of white, a new glistening "winter" tiara nestled within her brown locks, which also contained little crystal-like ornaments.

Milori watched her in awe as Tinkerbell stepped forward and handed an arrangement of periwinkles and snow drops to her before escorting her across the log. Periwinkle stepped forwards, frosting Clarion's wings before stepping back as Clarion finally reached her beloved Milori.

The warm fairies moved forwards, gathering on the log up to the border line, ready to watch their queen bond for life with the Lord of Winter.

Milori's eyes were fixated upon his queen's; she was perfect, and he barely heard Dewey's words as he took in her breathtaking figure before they each vowed to give themselves fully to one another, forsaking all others and bonding their love forever. As Milori pulled his love into his arms and pressed his lips upon hers, gold, blue and white dust began to swirl around them, sparkling and mixing in a cloud of colour that was nearly impenetrable, blocking out the view of their loyal fairies so that they were alone in this wonderful, magical moment.

Milori could feel the dust settling on his skin, a tingling sensation of gentleness as his eyes opened and he was awoken from his dream, his Queen next to him in the royal box as they looked upon a large ship, its anchor dropping to root it to the ground as seven fairies emerged from its vast deck. He was awestruck and watched as Clarion flew to greet her fairies.

Night had already fallen as he placed his arms around Clarion to watch the spectacular finale of talent from Tinkerbell, Fawn, Iridessa, Rosetta, Silvermist, Vidia and Zarina. As the spectacular ended with lights spinning around them, Milori took Clarion's hand in his, pressing it close to his heart as he pulled her in closer to him and she rested her head upon his chest, her sapphire eyes watching her talented fairies with pride.


End file.
